realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Marik Arletham
The Last of the Light Clan. Marik Arletham is a Warrior without fear and not one to question. The Legendary Light Warrior fulfills the Legends and surpasses them. The very definition of evil upon RoH. Background BEWARE IF YOU ARE READING AND ENJOYING MARIK'S CHRONICLE THIS ARTICLE WILL HAVE MANY SPOILERS FOR YOU! DO NOT SCROLL DOWN IF YOU WISH TO REMAIN BLISSFULLY IGNORANT TO KEY POINTS IN ROH HISTORY!! RoH1 RoH1 saw the creation of the character Marik(under the surname Ishtar a last name later dropped in future RoH versions as there was more creativity in the user by then), he started simple and was very new to the RP scene. Born on the Plains of Plentif Marik was raised in a quiet village. One day while picking cherries with his best friend Riska, Marik's village was destroyed and everyone was killed, including his betrothed. Heartbroken and enraged at the fact that such a thing could happen without the King or Knights doing anything about it. He took to yelling in the marketplace of the North Palace at people passing by about the Royal corruption. Soon taken in by Dragon God Shugamri, Marik was soon found be of the side of evil. Helping Shugamri gain the Goron's Ruby from the Helmasaur King Marik was given a mask imbued with powers of an ancient Speed Demon. The mask affixed itself to Marik's face, seemingly unremoveable. Using his new super speed Marik helped Shugamri escape from the attacking Shadow Eyes Guild, a group of powerful and stealthy Sheikah. Once escaped Marik grew tired of his new face, so bending the powers to his will he forced the mask to disolve and change into a tattoo on his left arm. He retained the power, shortly after he found his life long friend Riska and helped him get his memories back. Also meeting Kiroku the Wandering Black Mage, the three soon met up with Shugamri and they agreed the Knights of Hyrule were too corrupt to be allowed to govern. After a well placed attack Marik encountered what would soon be his eternal rivals. Shortly after Marik, Riska and Kiroku met their lone female companion Zakuro Adachi, she was of the Gerudo Tribe and also the descendant of the Spirit Sage. In Parapa Desert they soon encountered Marik's elder brother Kane Ishtar, he wielded Shadow Powers and could transformed into the powerful Shadow Warrior form. It was here that it was discovered that Marik could use Light Energy, together with his friends they discovered the hidden Palace of Light within the sands and from its innermost chamber Marik drew the Sword of Light from its pedestal and was given an massive increase in strength. After a journey to make Kiroku the new Demi-Sage of Winds, Marik and Co. soon went off to find the Sword of Shadows for Kane. Within the darkness of the Conclave Mountains they battled Shaltazar, a dark Shadow Demon who was the last user and cursed to be guardian of the Sword. Intent on making sure noone else could use his rightful sword the demon gave Marik and his friends the biggest battle they had ever faced. Shugamri came to help and used the power of the Goron's Ruby to transform into his Dragon God form, but Shaltazar's power proved to be far too great and Shugamri was reduced to nothing but a small dragon egg. Kiroku disappeared during the battle, Riska was knocked out and Kane was sealed out of final battle as Shaltazar took Marik and Zakuro to the dark and dangerous Shadow Realm. There Marik was shown scenes of the beautiful Zakuro being tortured and he could not take it, exploding with rage he transformed in the golden Light Warrior. With golden spiked hair and power beyond imaging Marik destroyed Shaltazar and shattered the bubble that encased him and Zakuro in the Shadow Realm. After returning to the North Palace Shugamri called many warriors to him to form the Knights of the Skull, barely escaping the Knight of Hyrule's attack they fled the North Palace for South Hyrule. Once there Marik used an army of ReDead to take over the River Town of Saria, using the town's people and other disgruntled people sick of the Royals up North, they walled the city and it became a stronghold for the Knights of the Skull. The Knights of Hyrule came to free the city, Marik and the leader of the Knights, Chronic Cottenius, struck a deal that no large battle would take place. A warrior from each side would face the other and whoever won would get the city. They set a month to prepare, the Knights set up camp just a few miles from the city and neither side attacked the other. Marik, Kane, Kiroku(who had regained his memories and powers) and Zakuro headed back to the North Palace to Kiro's mansion, there Marik trained and reached the next level of Light Warrior, his Super Form. After that Kane took Marik and Zakuro to Conclave where the two brothers perfected a Fusion technique, where they had to litterally chrage up their powers to the max and ram each other with their magic blades. After many days it finally worked and the fusion produced the Chaos Warrior Mane, the fusion of Light and Shadow energies made Chaos, a green based energy and the sword became the green bladed Chaos Breaker. The new Ishtar went back to Saria to plan for the battle between the two guilds, however Mane had his own personality and rational thinking. Knowing he was too powerful and wanting a close and perfect battle the Chaos Warrior himself ended the Fusion leaving a very confused Marik and Kane, who remembered little of the time while they were fused. Marik as High General of the Knights of the Skull decided to be the warrior for their side, he was met with the mysterious Ryo, a Zora with Shadow Powers. The two had a fierce battle, they both reached their transformed states and surprised each other with their Super Forms. Using the most power attacks known to their power: Marik's was the Fayoken Light Sphere and Ryo's was the Jamaki Shadow Orb they collided with extreme force and destroyed the makeshift arena around them. The exchange of power was so great that it litterally teleported them to the Island Palace. Being so exhuasted from their battle they were both easilly captured by the Sheikah who lived there and were sentenced to death by Gleeok. Back on the mainland however, the two guilds called a momentary peace as they assumed both warrior to be dead. However the two were not done, they harnessed the Gleeok and used it to gain their weapons back and trashed the coliseum, riding the dragon-like creature to mainland the two fighters gave each other a mutual amount of respect and returned to the battle field. The two guilds had performed a funeral in memory of the two fighters and placed a single large headstone in the center of the crater left behind to memorialize them, Ryo used his powers to change the writing to remember the battle that had taken place rather than their deaths. Then the two parted ways, knowing they were on opposite sides and that they had differing ideals, all too well aware that they would do battle again. Not long after that Marik came down with a sickness that only effects Light Warriors, he was begining to lose control of his powers and after a suggestion from the enigmatic Piers, Marik allowed himself to be captured by Ryo. His only request was that he be healed and he would turn from the path of evil, however that was not the plan. One of the heads of the Church of the Golden Goddesses told Marik that he had been smitten with this sickness because of his evil ways, this was a lie. A summoning was performed that struck Marik with all the power of Nayru and he was purged of sickness and of his evil notions. After the magic, he was truly a changed man and went off with Ryo as friends and to train. The slow decline of RoH1 led the Scribe Council to want to revamp the site and Marik Ishtar's story ended with this... RoH2 It took Marik quite some time to appear in RoH2, but he showed up in two different forms, one was as a dark and ancient test for the creator of Marik's new character, Tam, mostly used a nice throw back to RoH1. The other was a real character, Marik Arletham came into RoH, using parts of RoH1's storyline to form a new background just for RoH2(since no RoH's connect timeline wise at all). Marik had been a warrior and caused much strife in Northern Hyrule, battling with Ryo(now a Sheikah and not a Zora) and the Knights of Hyrule happened often. He was defeated and sentenced life imprisonment in a special Dark Cell, devoid of all Light it would make Marik weak and tormented to be cut off from his prime element. Kane Arletham used his influence in the world's underground to ensure that a guard would trip and cause a burst of light to enter the room, this process took seven years all the while Marik was in the Dark Cell. Using the chance Marik escaped and made his way into Southern Hyrule. With Kane's help Marik gathered several followers and started to take over Hyrule slowly, Parvel, Saria and Goron City were the main area overtaken by them. Marik took a young girl from Goron City with the help of Albel, and he charged her with his powers and renamed her Sharen. Because of the increase in power she aged rapidly so her body would fit the amount of power within her. Marik and Ryo battled and Marik was killed as a result...However his spirit lingered on and he was given the chance by the Light Spirits to regain his life only if he would follow the path of the Light. However once living the Light Spirits of old had no control or power over Marik so he seeped back into his old ways. Along the way Marik discovered that Ryo was his brother and that Kane had been switched in at birth and was only the twisted magical creation of an evil wizard. The wizard was killed and Marik and Ryo united and together they unleashed hell upon Hyrule for the murder of their parents. However Ryo soon returned to the Knights of Hyrule, after which the two brothers were obsessed with trying to find all the Swords of the Sages before the other because they led to a great power. Sharen found the Sword of Forest and it made her already unstable powers go out of control, Marik and his allies along with Ryo and his allies had to work together to put her down. And in the end Sharen was killed. Marik's user soon became very busy with his real life and was idle for quite sometime, a user name Gabriel was Marik's second-in-command and thought Marik's user would not be coming back so he made Marik commit suicide over the lost of his true brother Kane. When Marik's user discovered this after his life calmed down he was irritated and left the site, thus ending the story of Marik on RoH2. RoH3 No version of Marik appeared in RoH3. RoH4 In the latest and current RoH4 we see the return of Marik in a more refined and consised version of him. Marik Arletham grew up a part of Light Clan within a hidden village. The Light Clan was worse off than the rich Shadow Clan, and they were constantly in battle with the stronger Sheikah. Marik's father was clan Chief and he soon fell into dispair that not one of the Light Clan would ascend and become the Legendary Light Warrior. He called the clan together to announced that to ease their suffering they would have a mass suicide. Marik highly disagreed with his father and soon Marik left before they did it, in the years after that Marik became imbittered with the world and the Crown. How could a King let his people fight it out like that and have people suffer and want to commit suicide? Marik discovered that King directly funded the Shadow Clan and helped them out from time to time. It was then Marik decided he believed in no Goddesses, they did nothing was his family and kinsmen suffered and died. He also became elitest and believed Sheikah to be inferior to Hylians. In Conclave Marik was training and he met Shin-Ku, the two fought each other for sport and left for the Island Palace together, there they joined the Second Quest Academy. Meeting a Sheikah that was devoid of Shadow Powers name Satsuriku Marik became friends with him. The three battled Bruce The Shark Slayer. the owner of the Shark's Maw Tavern and Fight Club in an amazing battle, Marik tapped into his Light Powers but he did not transform. Marik then fought against two Sheikah siblings: Catrina and Deion and defeated them, he was then in turn defeated by their older brother Ryo. After the battle he left for the mainland after being revived by Solarisin the Patron Sgae of Light, He had planned out several hit points three years beforehand and then recently began attacking keypoints in Hyrule after being granted the ok by Solarisin and blessed by him with great power. He destroyed a Chapel in the North Palace, and killed many Templar in Saria and soon attacked again in Mido with the aid Catrina. The two left together and soon formed a relationship. At the time of the Fall Festival Marik gathered a strong few to his side and they attacked during the closing cerimonies. There Marik battled Ryo again and transformed into the Light Warrior. He defeated Ryo and continued to ravage the town until Catrina was badly wounded to near death. Running to Parvel he met his old friend Hakumei, and with the help of a healer they made Catrina well again. Catrina was then kidnapped by the Shadow Clan and Marik and Haukmei searched for her to no avail. Angry and feeling like Catrina had abanndoned him Marik decided it was time to get back to tearing apart Hyrule. The two headed to Zora's Domain and poisoned all of Hyrule's fresh water supply and both destroyed the Zoran Capital and killed many many Zora's in the process. There Marik was confronted by Doramin a young man whom Marik had apparently ruined his life. By killing the Mayor in Mido and destroying his house thereby killing Doramin's mother, and making Doramin look like a weak rag doll at Fall Festival the younger man had had enough and was planning on killing Marik right then and there. After a battle Doramin slashed a perfect slash across Marik's left cheek, a slash that would foever leave a scar to remind Marik of Doramin. Marik killed Doramin was stab through the chest and pinned him to the wall as an example by burning a reversed triforce in his chest. Marik gave his enemy a single sign of respect, more so than he had done with anyone else by giving the dying warrior a nod of recognition before diving off the waterfall to head downstream. Marik and Hakumei's whereabouts are currently unknown as are their next plans. Hyrule has become too busy with the poisoned water to search for the culprits. Special Skills Light Energy, be it blasts or beams. Transforming into his Light Warrior gives him a huge increase in power, natural strength and speed. Quotes "Out of the way Human! Gods do not mingle with Slaves!" "You're not the only one who is Sage Blessed!" "Come on Royal Boy!" See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters